


［米右］好吃不过饺子

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Incest, In this story maybe kind of weird, M/M, Poor Alfred, Rough Sex, Top Belarus (Hetalia ), a little humor, one-side Belarus/Russia(Hetalia), sex before Window
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 娜塔莉亚跟着哥哥只想要远远看一眼而已，没想到撞破了他隐藏的恋情。＊娜塔莉亚×阿尔弗雷德（肉体），伊万×阿尔弗雷德（略写），白俄ntr了俄罗斯，但精神上还是对哥哥真爱，伊万是活在背景板的霸道总裁。
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 一些中短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561
Kudos: 10





	［米右］好吃不过饺子

**Author's Note:**

> ＊女攻，有车的具体描写，是强奸，有拳交，作者不认可这种行为！（好孩子还是要选择法制结局！）  
> ＊ooc到仿佛原耽，换头文学。  
> ＊这篇，白俄的逻辑是：哥哥喜欢你，但我不知道哥哥为什么喜欢你，所以如果我理解了你有什么好喜欢的，那我就理解了哥哥，和哥哥灵魂上更加契合了。

娜塔利亚发现她亲爱的哥哥最近行为有些古怪。

平日里的笑容增添了不少，不是指那种一直挂在脸上的虚假弧度，而是透着温度，带着显而易见甜味的微笑，让他整个人都柔和下来点了，真可爱！还会像个女高中生一样抱着手机，乐呵呵的往外冒着傻气儿。哦，不行，怎么能说我亲爱的哥哥傻呢。而且在外的应酬变得比以往多得多，待在家里陪她的时间都少了。

于是出于对哥哥的思念，又不想打扰他的工作，娜塔莉亚只能决定跟着哥哥偷偷看一眼了，这才不是在跟踪呢！

工作中的男人总是充满着魅力，不苟言笑的哥哥也别有一番风味啊，在另一栋楼的娜塔莉亚放下望远镜，掏出相机，拍了好几张堪比硬照的相片，想着洗出来后变成自己新的珍藏。

而正在她浏览着自己的成果，并为哥哥的盛世美颜折服时，伊万已经差不多要下班了，正开心地看着手机，顺便收拾桌子准备离开办公室，看样子是没有别的事了，娜塔莉娅急忙藏好相机之类的作案工具，准备到哥哥那里等他。

但还没等她迎上下楼的人，就发现了不对劲，伊万换了身非常非常不符合他平日风格的卫衣，配着条水洗蓝的牛仔裤，不是说这样穿不好看，毕竟以她哥哥的脸，衣服都是次要的，但在娜塔莉亚的记忆里，对方就没穿过这么…普通大学生的衣服，更别说这一身让他看起来年轻了好几岁，一点都不符合他苦心经营多年的“成熟稳重的靠谱男性”形象。

于是她没有再接近，躲在一边看着他将车钥匙交给托里斯，连车都不开了，这更奇怪了，而且看起来，车交给了托里斯处理，秘书也没带，更不像是要去工作了。娜塔莉亚默默提包跟上。

然后就看到她那平日里宛若高岭之花的哥哥扫了辆不符合他气质的小电驴就上路了，中间路过星巴克还进去买了两杯咖啡，没有说星巴克垃圾，配不上哥哥的意思，但到底是什么能让伊万舍弃他的生命之水伏特加而去喝这玩意儿啊？还是两杯。

等等！两杯？！

紧紧盯着挂在把手上的袋子，她觉察出不对劲儿了，结合平日里的转变，哥哥这是……谈恋爱了？

不！是哪个妖艳贱货竟敢勾引我高贵冷艳冰清玉洁纯真无邪的哥哥！她身边的怒气仿佛要凝为实质，让经过的人都忍不住绕边走。‘冷静，别让哥哥发现了，先看看是哪里来的小婊子。’

最终，伊万停在了一所大学的门口，看了看表便把车停到了一边，提着咖啡乖巧坐等，期间不少女生都想要上来搭讪，但在见到他接连拒绝后，就只是在一边纠结。‘啊！离我哥哥远点啊。’要不是还要藏在树后侦查是谁在和哥哥谈恋爱，娜塔莉亚就要控制不住赶人了。

而在她等到心焦的时候，一声有些高昂的“伊万！”引起了她的注意，来人是个男的…男的！哥哥居然喜欢男人吗？娜塔莉亚觉得自己悲伤到要掉色了。

那个让哥哥心甘情愿等了那么久——“浪费时间可耻，我不会就这样干等着你们。”这是伊万曾经说的话——的男人扑到了哥哥怀里，让边上的妹子都一脸失望地离开了。然后他就接过了一杯咖啡，喝了一口后皱了皱眉，撒着娇说道：“冷了，好苦。”

恶不恶心啊！要不是你让哥哥等那么久会凉吗？苦死你好了！

但伊万只是笑了笑，搂着他的腰，轻轻吻了下嘴角，语气温柔：“还苦吗？”那个金发男人咯咯地笑着，主动地环着他的脖子，亲上了伊万的唇，而且很明显是有伸舌头的湿吻。娜塔莉亚的望远镜上出现了一道可疑的裂痕。

两个人到底还顾忌着这里是公共场合，没一会儿就扯开了对方，挽着手离开了。

而之后见到的画面确实给娜塔莉亚留下了难以磨灭的印象。

她现在想到哥哥都能回想起他是怎样把对方压在窗子上，并疯狂的顶入那具看起来就一点都不柔软的躯体的，两个人仿佛都沉醉其中，哥哥本来温柔的紫色眼睛都因为情欲而发红，而那个金发的家伙——看哥哥的口型是叫阿尔弗什么的——则有些艰难地撑着玻璃，汗水以及他的粗喘呵上去的湿气让这更为困难，无奈地贴上玻璃的身体也泛起 ~~诱人的~~ 潮红。

好在温度不算低，她能透过半干的水汽看到伊万是怎样将阿尔拉下窗台，并让他跪在自己的腿间，一只手拽着那头金发迫使还没反应过来的人仰起头，另一只手则快速地撸动着自己差不多到极限的勃起。

娜塔莉亚并不想紧盯着哥哥射精的场面，但有一说一，她高贵冷艳的哥哥自然是连鸡儿都是美好的。

可是，哥哥看起来很舒服很爽的样子，那个混蛋的身体真就那么棒吗？

对此充满疑惑的娜塔莉亚终于在一天得到了近距离接触那个阿尔弗雷德的机会，她的哥哥出差了，而且这个派对男孩少有的没有选择去社交，而是早早地在家休息。翻开放在楼梯间的小花盆，掏出下面的备用钥匙。‘哈，典型的美国人。’

她偷偷摸摸地溜进了房间，一点危险都没有感觉到的人还抱着枕头睡的正香。那人只穿了件宽大的T恤，两条晒成了蜜色的腿漏在外面，此刻正缠在怀里的抱枕上。

切，长的也就一般般啊，不如我好看就不说了，比他帅的也一抓一大把，虽然屁股确实够圆够翘，大腿看上去也很好摸，但同样圆的还有他的肚子啊。娜塔莉亚放下衣摆，遮住肌肉线条不明显的腹部，总结起来就是四个字:平平无奇。

唯一的亮点也就这一头碎金般的头发了吧，看上去柔软顺滑，当哥哥攥住它们时，会觉得是抓住了一缕阳光吗？她看着像蒲公英一样散成一圈的发丝，以及那个异常顽固的发旋，突发奇想地去摸了一把。

“嗯～别闹，伊万。 ”她的手被拍开了。声音听起来也没多诱人，所以这具身体到底有什么好的，娜塔莉亚目光移向下面……行吧。既然是要像哥哥一样去看看这家伙有什么地方能勾引到他，那我就要和大哥一样，大哥是攻我也是攻！

不过，为了给自己减少点麻烦，她拿过了放在凳子上围巾，将对方的手绑在了床头，这个愚蠢的美国人终于发现了不对劲，挫败地呻吟着睁开了眼睛，而在发现自己根本不能自由活动后，被强行唤醒的某人才彻底恢复意识，看着出现在房里的陌生人剧烈挣扎起来。

“你要干嘛？我的钱全在抽屉里，拿走就放了我吧。我什么都不会记得的。”伊万的围巾为什么质量这么好，根本弄不开。而且这个“歹徒”连脸都没有蒙起来，回想起刑侦剧里的内容，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己真的有些危险。

果然，对方并没有去翻找抽屉，而是嗤笑了一声，然后爬上了床，分开扣一起的腿：“钱，我没兴趣，我只是想知道你的身体到底有什么好的。”

这下子他更是冷汗直冒，且不说自己已经有了男朋友，并对女性没兴趣，这个妹子这么漂亮根本不缺人吧，虽然看起来有点眼熟，但根本已经无暇顾及：“我没什么好的，你可以放弃了，真的，找别…男朋友吧。”

但对方根本不听他的，一只手已经顺着内裤的边缘摸了进去，另一只手不知从哪里掏出一把看起来就很锋利的小刀，带着威胁的意味在他大腿上游走：“闭嘴！”

阿尔弗雷德的声音被憋回了喉咙里，眼泪汪汪地看着她割开自己的衣服。这太丢人了，自己怕是报警的脸都没有，可是——“啊！”他没办法再想别的了，那个陌生人居然直接就插了一根手指进来，为什么会是他被插？明明对方是个女的啊！

他的身体里并不干涩，甚至可以说得上是湿软的，一根手指进的轻而易举，不过她还是能感受到阿尔弗雷德体内柔韧的肌肉热情地吸附着自己的手指，似乎想要把它吞得更深，就是这样不知羞耻的身体吸引了哥哥吗？沉默的再插了一根手指进去。那家伙叫得更大声了，装什么装？明明哥哥那么大，他都吞进去了的。

两指分开，像剪刀一样把他的穴口撑开。后穴因为疼痛控制不住的收紧，但在娜塔莉亚强势的动作下，这样的抵抗很快也就溃不成军。加上被不经意间触碰到的某个地方，阿尔弗雷德的身体已经被伊万开发的非常敏感，加上睡前有自慰过，所以只是这样用指甲一蹭便让他的身体软了下去。

而这足够让娜塔莉亚更快更方便的开发他的身体。阿尔弗雷德的眼泪，因为疼痛控制不住的流下来。他实在想不明白为什么这种事情会发生在他身上。

在又加了根手指后，他终于忍不住了：“慢…慢一点…好痛，至少用上润滑剂吧，就在床头柜里！”娜塔莉亚迷惑地看着他，润滑剂?

“我是男的，当然要润滑，你想要我死吗？这可是犯罪诶。”毕竟是哥哥的人，还是不能这么容易让他死的。她翻找出柜子里的润滑剂，快速扫了眼使用说明后便挤了一大堆在手上，送进了被蹂躏的后穴，的确这样变得更容易了，润滑剂慢慢化开，将后穴泡得更软，更容易进出，虽然她的动作没什么章法，但这水声是真的羞人，所以阿尔弗雷德的身上很快就浮起了一层薄红。

很快第四根也放了进去，一起翻搅着已经烂熟的软肉，不过对方虽然在呻吟，却明显没有像和哥哥在一起的时候那么沉迷，难道是进的不够深吗？既然如此，她抽出了手指，往上面挤了更多的润滑，本来以为结束了的人震惊地看着娜塔莉亚把整只手涂得亮晶晶的，他又不傻，当然猜出了她的意图，没错，他后面吃下过很多东西，但绝对没有在开发如此不完善的情况下吞下同等级的玩意儿。

“哈啊…求求你了…停，我好疼！”而少女只是将手指并成锥形，缓慢却不容置疑地进入那圈深红色的肌肉环，这太大也太快了，他的身体根本承受不了这样的开拓，肠道因为不适的绷紧只是让手掌给柔嫩的内壁增添了更多痛苦，而娜塔莉亚只是觉得自己的手刚刚进入，内里谄媚的肌肉便围了上了，显然是想让她更进一步。

“可是我已经用了润滑剂啊。”她继续往里推进，指腹揉按着簇拥在手上的肌肉让他放松，但这明显让对方更紧张了，本来大张的腿都收了起来，膝盖顶着她的肋下阻止接下来的行动，语气有些崩溃：“不可以！我到底对你做了什么？要被这样对待？”

越说越觉得自己委屈，明明就待在家里睡觉而已，结果就这么被玩弄侮辱，看到快要哭得上气不接下气的阿尔弗雷德，娜塔莉亚也突然有点心虚，“那，那要怎么办嘛？你吸我这么紧，我也不敢直接拔啊。”

那插的时候你就敢了！但现在的他当然不敢说出来，只是深呼吸着想要控制住自己：“先找我的前列腺，你之前按的地方太深了，往外一点。”对方闻言便开始慢慢往外，探索那个能让阿尔的身体柔顺下来的点。

“嗯~就是那里，现在把我手解开。”看到对方的迟疑后，恢复了点理智的人翻了个白眼，“你手还在我肚子里，我能做什么，一直按着刚刚说的地方就行，等我适应后，你就可以试着拔出去，到时候估计也没力气对你怎样了。”

都这么说了，娜塔莉亚也不想显得自己多胆小，伸手解开了围巾。阿尔弗雷德揉着手腕，因为姿势的转换抽着气，“还记得在哪里吗？”回应他的是两个手指的一夹，然后身体条件反射般地向后弓起。

为了更好地进入状态，他抬手揉着胸前的软肉，用力之大，很快便留下了通红的指印，同时闭上眼睛，幻想做着这一切的是他正出差的男朋友。

“伊万~伊万，我还要……快啊~”娜塔莉亚惊奇地看着现在在她身下像花一样绽开的人，不同的对象，区别就会有这么大吗？甚至后穴都开始有生命了一般蠕动着含吮着她的手，仿佛一开始的抗拒不存在一般。

不过她现在也记得正事，顺着肠肉用力的方向，将手慢慢往外拉。阿尔弗雷德现在已经完全沉浸于自己的幻想，一声声伊万叫的甜腻而深情，就连自己手掌拔出来时疼痛的呜咽，都能听出其中的撒娇意味。

娜塔莉亚将手上黏腻的液体擦在了对方的大腿上，看着还精神抖擞朝她敬礼的小阿尔，觉得还是应该帮帮忙，于是开始熟稔地摩挲着他的好地方。

“啊哈~我不行了，停下。”按摩前列腺带来的快感，让他的声音中满满的都是脆弱与无助。

“真的吗？你都还没射诶。”轻轻弹了一下敏感的龟头。然后阿尔弗雷德的脸便皱成了一团，紧闭的眼睛睁开，露出那抹水汽氤氲的蓝：“天啊！你就是不能让我幻想完是吗？”

第二天醒过来的阿尔弗雷德，身体已经被清理过了，如果不是下背部过于剧烈的疼痛，他甚至会觉得这只是个过于逼真的梦，但是，他也不知道那个女孩是谁，虽然确实有点眼熟。

“嘶—”他扶着墙走进浴室，那姑娘一看就没什么经验，估计就只是擦了一下，里面还是要自己来洗，真的太糟心了。

当然被吐槽了个透的人并没什么反省，只是回味了一下阿尔弗雷德高潮时的意乱情迷，这就是他在哥哥身下时的表情吗？如果我上了他，是不是就会更加理解哥哥，和哥哥更亲近了呢？娜塔莉亚的心中控制不住的出现了这样的想法。

于是很快，她就决定了要再来一次，这次要试试阿尔弗雷德那对看起来就很软很好捏的奶子。

当然后面也就有了第三次，第…次。

后续

伊万掏出钥匙打开家门，他要给亲爱的阿尔弗一个惊喜，差不多到了两人交往的一周年纪念日了，自己可是特意提前把所有的工作完成，空出这段时间专门陪他呢。因为这个，小家伙前段时间还觉得自己太忙于工作以至于忽视了他而有点生气。

不过在知道了自己的安排后，阿尔肯定会高兴起来吧。伊万带着笑容往里走，但没多远便听到了卧室里压抑的呻吟，脚步一顿，阿尔已经开始欲求不满了啊。他此时还觉得对方是在自慰，特意放轻了步子，想着吓他一个措手不及。

但推开门的一幕让他整个人都僵住了。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛被蒙住，两条笔直漂亮的腿缠在身上人的腰上，随着那人的顶弄抑制不住地发出泣音，更恐怖的是，伊万已经认出了此时正肆意在他男朋友身上驰骋的人是谁。

“娜塔莉亚！”

**Author's Note:**

> ＊划掉“诱人的”是因为白俄表示：除了哥哥，没有人会诱人  
> ＊本文露米有白俄滤镜，所以有点傻白甜，阿米仿佛白莲花嘤嘤怪。  
> ＊米以为露只是普通员工啦  
> ＊以白俄用润滑剂的量，和进行的速度，真要拳交阿米不可能不受伤，所以这里单纯艺术加工，你们就当已经被露露开发过了。


End file.
